


Lullaby

by excellentolddog



Category: Haytham/Connor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excellentolddog/pseuds/excellentolddog
Summary: All work and no play makes Connor a good boy.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> All work and no play makes Connor a good boy.

第二张照片

 

        “你要清楚一点，我的孩子，要达到更伟大的目的，需要一点小小的牺牲。”海尔森站在黑暗里，只露出一双阴鸷的眼睛。他嘴里说着谆谆教诲，手上的动作也没有停下：“我们以往的作品，还远不够有张力，”他用双手框出镜头，不停的寻找着合适的角度，时不时的改变着落地灯摇臂的位置，让明亮的灯光能够照亮他作品的每个角落：“只要你再努力一点点，康纳，我会更为你骄傲。”

       “您，您真的这么认为吗?”少年原本因为困倦而耷拉的眼睛因为父亲的鼓励一下子睁大，他蹭的一下把脑袋高高的仰起来，中长发编起来的小辫子因为他的动作摇晃起来，连带着发尾的蝴蝶结也跳动了起来。这孩子像一只小狗一样容易满足，很好打发。海尔森对康纳充满热切的话无动于衷，他忙着拿真正的相机对着儿子拍照片，只是冷淡的哼了一声，并不想回答他的话。

        他的小模特却没有受到太大的影响，在等了一会儿没有听到父亲回应后自顾自的了说了下去。他灵光一现，想到了班里的一件事情，这让他很快再次激动了起来：“周五的时候，就是放学之前，艾吉奥又抓我的辫子来着!我跟他说了好几次了他就是不听!”康纳嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，脑袋跟着不停拍摄的海尔森转动着，认真的盯着他看，试图向父亲表现自己当时的愤怒。他的两条匀称的小腿在空中微微晃动，稍微把身上的雪纺花边压在了身体下面，海尔森几乎是立马就注意到了这一点，他放下相机，眉毛不由自主地紧蹙起来，稍微压低了声音：“康纳。再坚持一下，不要乱动。”他随意地摸了摸康纳的脸，就看着这孩子的颧骨上晕开一片淡色的红，衬得他圆润的鼻头，湿润的眼睛和睫毛，饱满的唇珠。细软的棕色发丝被人为地烫出圆圆的弧度，乖顺的垂在小脸两边，像个可爱极了的小天使。

        “如果你接下来老老实实的，你今天就能跟爸爸一起睡，还可以抱着你的小船。”海尔森对他说，带着施恩一般的温柔语气和深沉似海的幽深眼眸。他的手顺着康纳的脖子往下滑，在他的幼嫩的锁骨处轻轻按压，恩威并施，循循善诱。他的半个身体隐藏在灯光下的浓黑中，居高临下地俯视着康纳，像神充满悲悯的俯视他的信徒。

        对于康纳来说，他这星期绝对是交了好运。他不知道他的小脸，和清纯无辜的目光对于一部分人来说意味着什么，这孩子只是单纯的认为，自己的乖巧终于换来了父亲的疼爱和重视。海尔森的话像恶魔的低语，带来甜蜜温热的风，他的手修长白净，象牙一样的外表，却又岩浆一样的滚烫。抚摸着他的锁骨时仿佛也熨烫着他的心脏。他听见自己胸腔的轰鸣，血液的潮汐拍打在自己的脑中，浑身上下都因为海尔森的话而激动的颤抖。

       也许是因为太激动了，还是因为紧张什么的原因，康纳犯了一个致命的错误。他只注意到了父亲准许自己今晚可以在他身边安眠，忽略了他的前提要求——当个乖巧的娃娃，让父亲拍个够。

 

       他开始犯浑，无所顾忌的进行着刚才的话题，还是在海尔森重新拿起相机之后：“你知道艾吉奥吧，就是那个意大利小孩，明明他自己也有辫子的，还抓着我的不放……”康纳开始飘飘然，幸福感促使着男孩几乎开始胡言乱语。他眼角开始显露出一种天真的媚态，脸上露出止不住的笑意。目光忽上忽下，竭力试图让父亲从自己的讲述中获得一点笑料，双手不自觉地抓住身下的床单揉搓着。“那家伙是真的很傻，又鲁莽，但他还算是我兄弟，暂时的” 

       他越说越激动，最后索性用双手撑着床坐了起来，想趁着父亲心情好为自己争取些福利。他仰着小脸，充满希冀地拉着父亲的胳膊，恳求自己能被准许去艾吉奥家过夜，并再三保证自己绝对不会喝超过一瓶的汽水。

       海尔森一言不发，无动于衷的任由康纳摇晃着自己的胳膊撒娇打滚。从康纳管不住自己的屁股，不停的来回扭动开始，海尔森就几乎失去了装好爸爸的耐性。他冷淡的看着儿子毫无逻辑的胡言乱语，随手将相机扔在地毯上，开始漫不经心的解手腕上衬衫的扣子，一点点地将那些布料堆到手肘上面，露出肌肉紧实的小臂。他慢条斯理，明面上不露半点情绪，打眼一看还是个温文尔雅的好父亲。

       康纳却立马收了声。像一只被掐断了声带的小狼仔，发出恐惧的呜呜声。他从狂喜的高热中回过神来，发现自己坐在凌乱的床褥中间——用错误的姿势，凌乱的衣服，完全违逆了海尔森的命令。他恐惧的瞪大了眼睛，飞快的躺下，谄媚地将两条腿大大分开，搭在大号幼儿床的两边栏杆上；将蕾丝睡裙一侧拉到胸口以上，露出柔软青涩的乳尖；缎带做成的腿环随着他的动作显现出来，将这孩子的大腿勒出个深红的圈。康纳整个人大气也不敢出，缩进身下的织物里面，极度不安地看向海尔森。直到父亲将他笼罩在高大的阴影之下。  
  


End file.
